10Rose: Reunite us?
by LucyyTennant
Summary: Rose Searches for The Doctor. Turn left, Journeys end, sort of thing...   I might change the ending though... :  Reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth. That was what he'd called her, and he;d looked so proud. But somehow, now, it seemed like she had done the exact opposite to defending the Earth. To her, it seemed as if she was incapable of defending anything.  
She knew the dimensions of each universe were collapsing. And Torchwood had no way of telling if it was because of her incessant use of the Dimension-cannon or... well, not. They'd had no idea. But she saw the lingering eyes. The stared at her, their looks were angry, but unsure and scared. She knew what they were thinking: 'It's your fault, Rose Tyler. It's the end of the world...  
end of the UNIVERSE. Every Universe. And what are you going to do about it? You've failed in finding your precious Doctor, now we're all screwed.'

Of course they would think all of these thoughts, what did the Doctor mean to them? They'd never seen him, in all his glory and wonder. They'd never seen him fail either, yet they'd doubted him already, and that wasn't fair. Because he'd saved so many people, and never asked for a thankyou, just carried on. Saving the stupid planet, and so many others,  
again and again... just because he couldn't stand to see anyone suffer loss and heartbreak the way that he had.

So she'd carried on. Jumping continuously, universe to universe. Trying to find him, even when the stars in the sky had stopped shining and the darkness began to over shadow everything in sight. She'd carried on.

Because they were meant to be together, no matter what the universe had to say about it. The oncoming storm and the bad wolf. Nothing was ever meant to break them apart, but something went wrong. And that's why she had to find him. To fix the wrongs.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thought that Rose could process in her mind at the moment was how close she was to her Doctor.

How crossing all of these different universes would once, not to far from now, be worthit. But as quickly as the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach had came, it dissapeard when she'd remembered something she'd tried so very hard to not think about.

He could change his face. Not by choice, obviously, but it was still an agonising thought. What if he HAD changed his face? What if he was a completely different man? A man that would never love or care for her as much as he did.

The one who loved leather, with the big ears and the daft nose. He'd changed from Him-a mysterious stranger, into a madman wearing converse and a pinstripe suit, with great hair. Really great hair.- and grown into a new man, With a completely different personality and a completely different face.

But she'd been with him then, to hold his hand a make sure he didn't forget what he meant to her, and the same for him. And what if, during her abscence, he didn't feel the same anymore? What if he'd found a new hand to hold. A hand that wasn't hers.

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

And then she'd met them, the brilliant Donna Noble's family. Donna Noble, the one who had timelines shift around her. Parallel universes created all because Donna Noble decided to give up on an argument.

"You're Donna Noble's family right? I'm Rose Tyler- and I need you."

After arriving at the Noble Household, and Rose explained who she was, Rose had no idea what she was supposed to do to help the situation on Earth. All she was doing was drinking tea, and watching the telly. She hated feeling useless, being of no help whatsoever. Until the laptop starting to beep mechanically and an image appeard on the screen.

"Hello? Can Anyone hear me? I'm speaking through the subwave network, can anyone hear me?"  
The message was unclear and static, but eventually the voice of the woman on the screen became recognisable to Rose and she leaped up to see who it was.

"Harriet Jones! Harriet.. it's me Rose! Can you hear me?" Quickly becoming obvious that the former prime-minister could not, Rose turned to Wilfred , "Do you have a webcam?"  
she asked eagerly.

"No, she says they're naughty." He said innocently, pointing at his daughter, Sylvia. "Well, I can't speak to 'er then, can I?" Rose said, and turned back to the screen.

Suddenly, other familiar faces popped up onto the screen also. The face of the still handsome, Captain Jack Harkness and his team close behind. And the friendly face of Sarah-Jane Smith, Standing next to a teenage boy.

But there was still a screen filled with grey static and atmospheric interference. "The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through," Harriet muttered,  
"I'll just... boost the signal." Rose sat in silence, Hoping that Harriet would find someway of getting the signal to reach her. And then a young, Dark Skinned woman appeared on the screen, dressed in a UNIT uniform.

"Martha Jones!" Jack Announced, whilst Rose sat confused. "Former companion to the Doctor." Harriet said, almost as excited. "Oi, So was I!" Rose's stomach churned, and a flood of jealousy coarsed through her veins. But after a few other short rants, many just altered repeats of 'I was 'ere first!', Rose quickly realised she couldn't be angry at the Doctor for finding another hand to hold. At least he wasn't on his own. And at least she knew she was in the right universe, and it wouldn't be long until her hand was held lovingly in his, once again.

The Doctor stood, helpless. His eyes were empty and hollow. Normally, him being a brilliant and pompus Time Lord, he could put up with hundreds of thoughts leaping and bounding around his mind at a mile a minute, but now they made his head throb and turn dizzy. He needed some balance, some stability, and time to think. He leaned against the TARDIS support collumn, his back to the rough coral. He searched through his mind slowly, there had to be a solution. There was always a solution.  
And while Donna Paniced, the Doctor tried to make some sense of the situation.

But back on Earth, the Children of Time were working. They were working to get through to the Doctor, and to save the world. And they were succeeding.

Suddenly the eery silence between the Doctor and Donna was interupted by an insane ringing. "Phone!" They both shouted simultaneously. "It's a signal.." the Doctor mumbled whilst holding the phone to his ear. "Can we follow it?" Donna said frantically, looking intentely at the Doctor. "You just watch me!" he shouted, as he placed the phone on the ledge on the monitor and pulled out a stethoscope. He ran around the console, pulling levers and hitting buttons, whilst the TARDIS did whatever she could to follow the signal- despite the sparks that were flying from the controls.

The Doctor and Donna, so excited they had found a way to the 27 planets, had no idea what they were about to be up against, and the pain that was yet to come. _-

what do you think? :D


End file.
